1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adaptive slope-compensation module, and more particularly, to an adaptive slope-compensation module applied for a switch-mode power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when the duty cycle of the power switch in a switch-mode power supply is over 0.5, sub-harmonic oscillation may be induced. That is, the switch-mode power supply may oscillate with a half of the switching frequency. This problem is often solved by a slope-compensation mechanism. However, in general slope-compensation methods, when the operational condition of the input power or the output voltage of the switch-mode power supply changes, the amount of slope-compensation is easily too much or not enough, causing the sub-harmonic oscillation to still be generated or the system response becomes slow.